The Studios Inciddent
by disneydancer98
Summary: a story it will get better first chapter is boring sorry
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys sorry I haven't done much lately but I'm working on this and Peter Pan fanfics so look out for those I have no idea what this story is about I'm just typing so enjoy!

Finn was out looking for Amanda and Willa they were running away from Frollo and they got separated.

"Amanda!" Finn called out

"Finn?" Amanda whispered

"Ya where are you?"

"Try in the freakin bushes"! Willa whisper screamed at him.

"Oh!"

"Ya and by the way thanks for probably giving our location to the OT's ." Amanda said to Finn.

"Oh yeah no prob!"

"Guys seriously what are we going to do?" Willa said getting annoyed.

"Well considering there are NO OT's anywhere since the CM's are decorating the studios for Christmas, Amanda! We start by trying to find their hideout!"

"And if we do?" Amanda asked Finn.

"Then….I have no clue!

A/N AAAAAAHHHHHHH NOOO it was all in Arial Black I didn't mean too grrr sorry next chapter will be soon like in a day or 2 and will be right! I was in a hurry I know it's boring couldn't think of anything!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey everyone I'm trying to do very well on this chapter sorry for mistakes but I'm tired and hungry so here's another hopefully not boring chapter.

"Finn seriously we need to think, we need to have a flawless plan to defeat the Overtakers!"

"I know Amanda just chill will you?"

"I CAN'T!"

"Someone has issues." Willa whispered in Finn's ear.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"GUYS!" Finn screamed

"Ok sorry let's just find the OT'S hideout and get it over with." Amanda said

"Ok good first we have to find Philby , Maybeck , and Charlene. Jess is with Wayne on lookout."

"Philby said they were by Rock n' Roller coaster." Willa said

"Ok let's start heading that way and hope we don't run into anyone." Said Finn

By Rock 'n' Roller Coaster

"Ok guys so far so good." Finn said

"Well well well , what do we have here?" an icy cold voice said from behind them

"Oh greaaaat." Finn moaned

"Hmm who should I kill first little Miss Amanda or Finn the idiot leader who doesn't know what he's doing pretends he's soo humble and that's the only reason Amanda kissed him blah blah blah…."

"OK WE GET IT!" They all screamed at her

"Maleficent sweetheart leave them alone tonight, we have ''bigger'' plans for them later!" Chernabog said standing by a tree.

"Ok how did we miss him standing there?" Amanda whispered to Finn

"I honestly have no clue…again!"

"Fine honey just watch out Keepers I'll get you mark my words!" Maleficent warned

With that Maleficent and Chernabog left them confused and somewhat scared.

"Come on let's just go to Rock n' Roller Coaster." Finn said to Willa and Amanda

A/N Ok everyone hoped you liked the 2nd chapter I hope its alittle funny so please review


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys sorry its been so long just really busy with dance and getting ready for competition kinda short but we r getting ready for action packed stuff next chapter. I don't own anything at all.

Finn, Amanda, and Willa walked under the upside down, light blue 'super stretch' limo, connected to the 32 foot long neck of the 40 foot tall red and white Fender Stratocaster guitar. Which awaits guests in the courtyard, which happened to be deserted at the moment.

As the three of the Keepers walked into the empty courtyard, they got the feeling that someone, or something was watching them.

In the daytime the plaza is joyful and relaxing with guests enjoying frozen beverages, and listening to the great hits of Aerosmith, some of which you can hear on the ride itself.

The three of them walked past closed stands normally selling items from pins, to jewelry, to even tattoos. The plaza was now gloomy and deserted of all civilization…or so it seemed.

Unbeknownst to the keepers a few creatures lurked upon them closer and closer with each step.

As they walked further into the courtyard they finally reached the lines parting 3 separate ways, Stand-by, Single rider, and FASTPASS.

''Guys I don't think we should go in there.'' Amanda said.

''Oh, so we just leave our friends in there with who knows how many OT's?'' Finn said angrily.

''Woah there, no need to fight again, whether it's a trap or not, we are going in there to save our friends!'' Willa exclaimed.

Amanda and Finn nodded in agreement and apologized, with that Willa, Amanda, and Finn headed into the single rider line.

But also trailing quite far back were creatures, if only they knew.

A/N Ok hope everyone liked it I wrote it then typed it so it's better I even did research for everyone next chapter is super exciting. I added the creatures at last minute for a little more excitement can anyone guess what these ''creatures'' are? Please review


End file.
